


Sam Really Likes the Word Really.

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Fic or Treat 2011 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slight forced drub use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Fic or Treat 2011 from Livejournal. For zekkass. High!Happy!Sam, Amused!Gabriel. <i>Sam felt really good...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Really Likes the Word Really.

Sam felt really good. Like _really_ good. Like, he could see these super cute kittens under that one table and there was a rainbow in the middle of the room, kind of good. He didn't know why he felt this good but it was there and he really didn't want to waste the feeling.

Heeeey, he should find some way to share this awesomeness. Sam looked around the crowded, Halloween decorated bar and squinted ineffectually in hopes of finding Gabriel or his brother. Dean could really use some cheering up and Sam felt really cheered right now. Also, he just realized he really liked the word really. It rolled off his tongue really funny. Really. Reeeealllllyyyy.

Sam snickered to himself and swayed, gripping the edge of the bar quickly with sudden terror as the world around him tilted. "Whoa," he muttered, "everything _moved_. Really weird."

"Sammy?" Gabriel's concerned voice drifted to Sam's ears from his right and the hunter carefully turned his head to look at the angel.

"Gabriel! I was looking for you!" He crowed, reaching out to steady himself on Gabriel's shoulders instead of the counter. "I feel really, really, really, reeeeallllyyy good! I dunno why either but I just thought you should know that you are awesome, I love you and the world won't stop moving around on me." The last bit came out in a pout and Sam stared fixedly at the bastard floor beneath him.

He didn't see how Gabriel's face shifted from worry to confusion to rage then shock and finally settled on a gentle amusement. "Is that so, Sammy?"

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded vigorously and then turned doe eyes on the angel, "heeeey, can't you like, you know, smite it?"

"Smite what?" Gabriel asked, shifting Sam to make him sit on the stool and grabbed what was left of the hunter's drink before sniffing it. Whatever he found made his nose curl with disgust and he snapped it into an unopened bottle of water instead, which he then pressed into Sam's hands.

"Smite the world! It's being mean and disobeying the rules of...of...physics and stuff! You can't have rainbows inside, Gabe!" Sam sounded so put-out and wronged by that final statement that Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, Sammy but I'm not quite powerful enough to smite the whole world."

Sam sighed and clumsily patted Gabriel head in reassurance, "that's okay. I don't want to ask too much of you. Hey, have I told you lately that I really love you? 'Cause I do."

"Yeah, Sam, yeah you did." Gabriel said softly and took one of Sam's hands.

The hunter watched him play with his fingers and frowned, "does that make you sad? Me saying that to you?"

"No, I would just prefer to hear it when you're not drugged out of your mind."

"So fix me."

Gabriel blinked and looked at Sam, who stared back at him with earnest, puppy eyes, looking just as adorable as ever even when roofied to the gills. He nodded slightly to himself and pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead, the human's eyes slipping closed at the touch.

Sam gave a full body shiver and blinked back aware, everything sliding into place rather then swimming through his head. "Gabriel," he muttered, looking down at the angel before smiling. He shifted to throw his arms behind Gabriel's neck and leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth. He felt Gabriel's answering smirk against his lips and leaned back just enough to whisper something into the tiny space between their faces.

Gabriel exhaled sharply, breath sweeping over Sam's skin. "Love you too, Sammy."


End file.
